Anthony Druid (Earth-616)
Real Name: Dr. Anthony Ludgate Alias: Anthony Druid, Anthony Droom, Guntag Borghelm, "Midnight Eye" Affiliations: The Monster Hunters, Avengers, Secret Defenders Base of operation: Boston, Massachusetts History A former psychiatrist, Anthony Ludgate sought out to learn about the ancient powers of the Druids, his ancestors. He gave psychology lectures when not studying the occult. Knowing that the Druids kept no written records, he became interested in the Tibetan monks after hearing they had an oral tradition. Thinking that perhaps the secrets had been passed on, or that he could recreate them by learning the methods used by the monks, he sought out a lama who in actuality was the Ancient One. The Ancient One was more interested in seeking a worthy successor than hearing tales of the Celts. He awakened within Anthony memories of Lud's Gate and taught him a number of spells. Anthony left and decided to become Dr. Druid. He briefly assisted some 'monster hunters' which included Makkari against Deviants. Of course, he would be eclipsed by Doctor Strange soon after. Anthony was fairly successful as a superhero and even became a member of the Avengers. Although he was manipulated by Terminatrix against the Avengers, he managed to help them defeat her. Later, he was pressed into commanding the Secret Defenders by Doctor Strange. Eventually he grew tired of it and faked his death. Druid then spent his days drinking and allowing a number of tenants, who happened to be novice magic users, to rent from an apartment he had gained by hypnotizing the previous owner. One of them uttered an incantation from Druid's books. Hellstorm appeared acting as ruler of his father's 'hell'. Druid tried to save the young man, but was beaten and mocked. Humiliated, Druid finally dared to recite forbidden Druidic rituals that been in his mind for so long. His power increased, he sought to bring about destruction and rebirth as the last Druid. Hellstorm was still unimpressed and sent Nekra to seduce him. She succeeded and eventually betrayed Druid, shooting him with a weapon designed to kill the supernatural. Hellstorm then ignited Druid's corpse and threw it into the garbage, as he had promised to do earlier. Powers Powers Druid learned a number of spells from the Ancient One. His strongest ability was mesmerism. He could control his bodily functions to a high degree, levitate himself and others, and communicate with others with the magical equivalent of telepathy. He also knew a number of Druidic rituals. Druid's power greatly increased after undergoing the last rituals, in fact he claimed he possessed 'all the terrible power' of the Druids. Quotes *"Pym has his uses, Shadowoman, but I wouldn't trust him with anything... important!" - Dr. Druid, Secret Defenders Vol. 1, No. 18 August 1994 Appearances *Marvel Universe Vol. 1, No. 4-7 September-December 1998; Featuring: The Monster Hunters, Kro, Harvey Elder (pre Mole Man) *Secret Defenders Vol. 1, No. 16-25, June 1994-March 1995; Featuring: Cadaver *Druid Vol. 1, No. 1-4 May-August 1995; Featuring: Daimon Hellstorm, Nerka Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Avengers members Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Copy Edit Category:Wikify